Overwatch (Special Ops)
|weapons = AC-130H Spectre (USAF), SCAR-H w/ Red Dot Sight and Laser (30+270), M9 (15+75), 4 Frag Grenades, 4 Flashbang (Task Force 141) |objective = Reach the objective under a certain time limit with help from the AC-130 |enemies = Ultranationalists |character = Thermal Imaging TV Operator (In the AC-130)}} . Overwatch is a Special Ops level in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. It is one of the two Special Ops missions that requires two players. One player will control a soldier and be required to reach an objective while the other player protects them from above as an AC-130 gunner. The level is a remake of the level "Death From Above" and "Hunted" from Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, with a few differences. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 has a similar Special Ops mission called Fire Mission. The Infinity Ward best time for this level is 35.45 seconds, set on Regular difficulty. Overview The player begins the mission as either the soldier or the AC-130 gunner. The objective of this mission is for the soldier to get to the marked area in under three minutes and thirty seconds to seven minutes depending on the difficulty. On the way, there will be numerous enemies assaulting the player via infantry and air support. This is where the other player comes in; the AC-130 gunner must protect the soldier from the hostiles with firepower from the air. However, they must be careful to avoid hitting their friend below. There will be a laser sight on the soldier's gun, and using this laser to spot and point out the most important targets for the player up in the sky is crucial. The level ends once the soldier successfully reaches the marked area (which will be further away on harder difficulties) under the time limit. It is possible, and not too difficult, for a single player using two controllers to complete this op. A few practice runs will probably be all that is needed on Regular difficulty. On Veteran more practice is needed, and the fundamental strategy is to let the AC-130 do all the fighting. Walkthrough The player on the ground spawns near the wrecked chopper, the same as Hunted, and there is weaponry laid out for them. It is advisable to take either the M4A1 Grenadier w/ Holographic Sight or the SCAR-H Thermal Scope and a close combat weapon, either the M1014 or MP5K due to the close-quarters encounters that the AC-130 cannot help with. Once the player has selected the correct weapons, proceed cautiously down the road. This will start the clock. The AC-130 gunner should then keep an eye out for the early enemy spawns. The first spawn is a small concentration of tangos in the houses nearest to the downed chopper. They can be easily taken out with a single 105mm shot. Next several tangos will spawn at the farmhouse to the right of the downed chopper, and then an enemy vehicle will begin its leisurely drive along the main road. After these targets have been destroyed, the first drop chopper will appear over the bridge and begin to drop troops in. If the player has taken the M4A1 Grenadier, they can easily take the chopper out if within range. If not, the AC-130's 25mm can destroy it quickly and efficiently and a single 40mm shell can wipe out any troops it might have dropped in. By now the player, having moved tactically and inside cover, will have arrived at the tunnel under the bridge. From here they're clear all the way to the first field if the AC-130 gunner suppressed the right targets. The player on the ground should move cautiously up to the garage and throw a flashbang, then a cooked frag into the house opposite them. The AC-130 gunner should then fire a 40mm round at the doorway. This is somewhat hard to calibrate so the player should use the laser designator. Once the house is deemed clear, the player should move up just enough to enter the field, then retreat into the house. Entering the field will trigger the enemy spawn; a drop chopper and a large wave of hostiles including at least one truck. Once the AC-130 has completely suppressed this area, the player is free to move up to the basement of the second house. This is the rally point for Regular difficulty. On higher difficulties, the player will now move into the house's basement. Once they reach the stairs, throw a flashbang upstairs and move in quickly, taking out the tango previously in the kitchen. He should stumble into the hall, looking dazed. Then throw a flashbang into the adjoining room, then a frag to flush out the second tango. Once this house is clear, enemies should start to spawn in the adjacent building. The AC-130 can suppress them and not risk killing the player on the ground. Once the adjacent building is clear, the player on the ground can move up and follow the fence parallel to the narrow side of the building to its end, finding the stairs to the balcony. Once they're on the balcony the AC-130 should rain down fire on the yard ahead until any tangos are suppressed. Then the player should move up, cautiously, facing the doorway in the building on the left, and throw a frag. This will flush out the enemies hiding inside. Kill them and the player will be clear to move up to the door in the fence. This is the rally point for Hardened difficulty. On Veteran difficulty, the player must reach the barn near the greenhouses, on the other side of the second field. This is somewhat tricky. The player on the ground has little cover when moving up and the tangos are numerous, making it hard to take them out with any consistency. The player on the ground should stay in cover for as long as possible behind the second bridge until the AC-130 has eliminated all the enemies. There are two drop choppers, one truck on the bridge, another in the field, and tangos in the greenhouses and along the road to the left. The player on the ground doesn't even have to fire if they want; the AC-130 does most of the heavy lifting here. Basically they should switch to the 40mm and just shoot anything that moves; if it keeps moving, shoot it again, and ensure the player on the ground isn't getting hit as well. Once they reach the barn, the mission will conclude. Weaponry Starting Weaponry SCARH.png|SCAR-H with Red Dot Sight M92FS.png|M9 In the initial area SCARH.png|SCAR-H with Thermal Sight M4A1.png|M4A1 w/ Grenade Launcher & Holographic MP5K.png|MP5K M1014.png|M1014 w/ Red Dot Sight M240.png|M240 Found in level The following weapons can be found with and without attachments. AK47.png|AK47 P90.png|P90 TAR21.png|TAR-21 F2000.png|F2000 RPD.png|RPD TMP.png|TMP USP .45 menu icon MW2.png|USP .45 Trivia *The explosion for the 105mm cannon is different than in regular multiplayer. *The player on foot starts at the same location as in the mission "Hunted" from Call of Duty 4, but the AC-130 during "Hunted" doesn't appear until near the end of the level. *It is actually possible for the player on the ground to shoot the AC-130 and actually kill the second player, however this is very difficult and needs to be timed right. *If the player happens to pick up a pair of Akimbo TMPs, lasers emitting from both guns can be seen, although the AC-130 gunner will still only see one. *If the player listens closely, an American shouting, "Marine!" can be heard. *If the AC-130 uses the 25mm on the crashed helicopter at the start, the helicopter will move. *Like in the Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare level "Death From Above" which also features the AC-130, it is possible to switch from white hot to black hot thermal vision modes. *The description of the mission refers to the single player mission "Death From Above" in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Special Ops Levels Category:Levels